leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Galio/@comment-24971427-20170429022336
New Galio's dueling potential is amazing. Under the right circumstances, you can even 1 v 2 if you play your abilities right. Why is this possible? All your abilities are AoE effects. Now here's a guide on how to play Galio. Btw, I max W over E for the damage reduction. Galio heavily relies on your accuracy with your abilities. If you miss, the Mana costs and cooldown will heavily punish you. When in lane with an aggressive champion like Riven or Darius, your passive is one of the best for poking. Just smash a minion next to them and backoff. In this situation, it could provoke your opponent to attack you. If there's a huge crowd of minions, it will slow your opponent, giving you the perfect chance to Q them for lots of damage. Now, although kiting as Galio is possible, you don't run away from your opponents. In the earlier situation, you should stick close to your opponent, but not close enough for them to autoattack you. Less distance between you both will allow for faster Q travel time. Your passive should be up again, go ahead and smash another minion next to your your opponent. W, you really want it fully channelled for the hour long CC and damage reduction. When your opponent engages on you, depends. Riven is squishy, you can destroy her. Darius isn't. For Riven, stick close to W them. Once they are taunted, put Q on them and E onto them. This will chain your CC together and make sure Q does it's full damage. For Darius, it's best not to go into a prolonged fight against him. Just W to reduce his passive damage, and since Darius is taunted and slowed, Q for poke damage. In case of ganks or bad engages(you are under attack and need to run), there will be two possible situations. If your opponents can jump onto you and are nearby, taunt them with W first. Then move away from them, to safely E away. Be aware that if you jump back during your E and make contact with your opponent, you won't be able to jump away. You'll knock them up. If they are far away, just go ahead and E away. Oh, and if you're trying to 1 v 2, there are certain conditions to be met. You aren't guaranteed to leave alive, but at least one of them will die. 1. Both of them must be near each other. 2. One of them is low. When the fight happens, spam everything. Reminder, use the entire channel of your W. Now it's time for your E. Reminder, you can jump through minions with this. It eliminates some of the clunkiness you had before. And finally, R. This very situational ability sucks in lane. The only way to utilize it is with people who like to get in really close or have CC. Example, Lee Sin/Lissandra/Talon/Leona And the last tip for the day, Galio is an engager, but needs a second engager to work. He's entirely dependant on his team following up in teamfights, and if you have a bad team, expect yourself to lose. Here are my thoughts on Galio, he's a very strong duelist, and does well in many matchups, but he is very difficult. One mistake could very well be the end of your lane. Do. Not. Miss. Your abilities.